The Code of Love
by Rinkster27
Summary: Gregor and Luxa are finally ready for their new life together.


I don't own Gregor the Overlander.

It has been 7 years since that moment. Since Ares. Since a stop in time. It was Gregor's coronation day. Luxa asked him to be king of Regalia. Gregor gladly accepted and was gladly awaiting their new life together. But first he had to get past his fear of crowds, people, more people, Underland people, and Ripred. He hated public speaking almost as much as he hated Ripred sometimes and people always made him nervous. If he were to say on thing wrong, he would be the laughing stock of all of Regalia.  
Gregor was standing in front of an Underland mirror holding on of the Underland garments. A white shirt and pants that were spun for Gregor by the Queen of the spinners herself. Shoes that were made and fitted just for him. His hair was cut short and fitted directly to his head. His hair resembled a military cadet cut. His nails were groomed and his face was cleared from the early adulthood acne with some special Underworld medicine. A sword hug a his side and bracelet that Boots made him was clipped to his belt. Gregor wanted everything to be perfect. This is his day and nothing will ruin it for him. A knock was placed of the heavy Underland door,  
"Enter," said the future king of Regalia.  
"It is time," the servant girl responded.  
Gregor glanced in the mirror one last time before he walked out of the room doing the most proper stride that he could manage. The halls were empty. Usually the halls would he filled with servants and court judges so that it was restricted to a single file line flow. Now the halls were empty, Gregor could see the other side of the hallway and actually look at the paintings the hung on the walls. Some were of Sandwich the Great and some of Regalia and their past leaders.  
"I will soon be up there," thought Gregor.  
Finally after what seemed like an hour of walking, Gregor finally reached the throne room. The guards stood by the door and opened it to present the audience that waited him.  
Gregor walked in the the throne room only to see the whole city of Regalia standing and watching his every move. Gregor looked past all the judgemental eyes that still resented the fact of and Overlander in their presence to see the most beautiful person in the whole world. Luxa.  
Luxa was wearing a beautiful white gown and was hold Ling the royal septer. A sword hung lightly at her side and her hair was braided down her back to her waistline. Her violet eyes found his own and they smiled at each other. Luxa beconded Gregor to kneel on the steps as Luxa began,  
"Gregor the Overlander, if any of these questions proceed with the answer of no, object or face punishment of death and treason. Will you rule over Regalia by my side? Will you abide by the sacred laws vested in Regalia? Will you use mercy in times of struggle and peace in times of War to aid your decision? Will you be at my side unto death? And will you respect and govern the people of Regalia until you death be it natural or unnatural?"  
"I will do all of those things, yes."  
"Then arise Gregor the Overlander and repeat the saying."  
" Gregor the Overlander, I bond to you.  
Our life and death are one, we two.  
In dark, in flame, in war, in strife,  
I save you as I save my life. "  
To which Gregor inhaled deeply looked Luxa in the eye and repeated,  
"Luxa the Underlander, I bond to you.  
Our life and death are one, we two.  
In dark, in flame, in war, in strife,  
I save you as I save my life. "  
Luxa looked into Gregor's eyes and saw Luxa's grandfather bring her the crown. Luxa gently picked it up off the velvet pillow.  
"By the sacred power vested in me, I crown you: Gregor, King of Regalia. Arise King Gregor."  
Gregor stood up and held onto Luxa's hand.  
"Long live the King!"  
The entire audience echoed Queen Luxa's chant and looking out into the audience the smiling faces of his mother, father, Lizzie, Boots, Hazard, and (unfortunately) Ripred. Even after having lost Ares, suffered terrible battle wounds, and seen way to much death for his age, he had one more risk to take. He unfolded his hand and gave Luxa a sheet of paper

LUXA

/\ |/ \/ \/ |||/. |\ / /| |/ |/| \\. |/ ||\\. / /\ ||/ |/\\. /| |/.  
|\/ |/ ||\\\ \\. ||| / |/ /.

GREGOR

Luxa held the paper in her hand and in a second Gregor knew she read it not for the content but for the time and place he had sent that message to her. When her grandmother died, her grandfather had a stroke, and when everyone's hopes were all lost in the war because of the uncrackable Code of Claw. That massage was more than the words, it was life changing events that her who she is now. Her eyes teared up and as she grabbed Gregor by the waist and kissed him. It was the best kiss of all time. And as the message fell from Luxa's hand and into the the two fire pillars, Gregor knew that that message will live with them forever. And as the crowd disperses out of the room Gregor looked to Luxa and said,  
"That note was true. I was ready to do what ever it takes to save this kngdom even it it means my life."  
" You always seem to spoil the moment you know. Everytime I swear. Enough sad talk. Let's go eat. I bet Ripred found the shrimp in cream sauce! "  
As Gregor took her hand and walked into the dining room he was asked one simple question. Just one from Luxa. And usually Gregor is the one asking questions.  
" Just to be clear, What did that message say? "  
Gregor looked into Luxa's eyes and grabbed her hand, the same way he always did. Took a deep breath and said quietly,

" Sorry but one of us has to live. I love you. "


End file.
